Desire Only You
by dizzyduck5
Summary: Vergil shows up at Devil May Cry after three years. He claims he needs a place to hide from a very pissed off demon. Despite their history, Dante allows him to stay. However, the next day, Dante's kidnapped! What will Vergil do to save his twin? YAOI!
1. An Unexpected Reunion

Alright! First chapter of my Devil May Cry fanfiction! Of course it has to be VergilxDante. Who else would you pair Dante up with? Arkham? That's just creepy.

I was playing DMC3 until I got stuck on this evil slutty vampire bitch! Seriously! How do you kill her? If you know, please tell me! I want to continue with the game! So that means that I haven't beaten the game, so forgive me if I make a few mistakes!

So, without further adoe! Desire Only You! (Hey! That rhymed!)

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own anything from Devil May Cry blah blah blah

* * *

><p><strong>An Unexpected Reunion <strong>

"I'm so bored!" the silver haired man whined to particularly no one. The shop was completely empty. It had been for the past week. Devil May Cry has not had a customer for over a week. The owner, Dante, sat leisurely on his chair with his feet on the desk before him, twirling his gun, Ivory, around on his finger. He had decided to polish off his beloved guns because he was so excruciatingly bored.

It was so quiet in the shop, which was driving Dante to the brink of insanity. He'd rather have Patty's incessant whining than this silence, but she was off somewhere on a trip. Morrison hadn't come by lately which meant no jobs for Dante which only added to his increasing boredom.

"I guess I'll just go get a strawberry sundae," he sighed as he stood up and walked towards the door. Little did he know that there was someone standing on the other side. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a flash of blue as whoever it was shoved Dante back inside, whirled around, and slammed the door back shut. Dante regained his balance and got a good look at the rude intruder.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Vergil?" he demanded. He glared at his older twin brother as the half-demon turned around.

"So good to see you too, dear brother," Vergil replied in his usual calm fashion.

"Been a while since I last saw you," Dante said, taking a few steps back as he spoke. "How many years has it been?"

"Three years," the older answered, eyes trailing up and down Dante's body.

"I hope you're not too sore about our last encounter." Dante felt the edge of his desk. No sooner did his fingers graze Ivory did he feel the cold steel of a blade against his throat.

"Pick up your gun, and I will slice your head right off your body," Vergil whispered, his lips suddenly against Dante's ear. "I just want to have a civilized chat with you." The younger twin sighed and raised both his hands in the air.

"Fine! I'll have a 'civilized chat' with you, but it would be a lot easier if there wasn't a fucking blade at my throat!" The man in the blue coat nodded, backed away, and swiftly sheathed his sword. Relaxing a bit, Dante hopped up on his desk, his eyes never leaving his twin. "So...why are you here?"

"There's no easy...or less humiliating way to say this, but...I need a place to hide," he sighed, turning so that he wouldn't have to face his brother. He scowled when he heard a muffled chuckle from the other.

"No way! _You _are asked _me _for help? This is gold!" Dante couldn't hold back his laugh. Vergil, with his back still turned, waited patiently for Dante to control himself.

"I just need—how do humans say it?—a place to "crash" for the night." He finally turned back around to show Dante that he was serious.

"I don't get it," Dante said as he struggled to breathe. "Who the hell are you hiding from?"

His eyes started roaming the other's body, taking in every square inch. The blue coat and the shirt underneath had a huge tear in it right across the middle, revealing the smooth, flawless skin underneath. It was then that Dante noticed the huge stain of blood that decorated the front of the shirt.

"Holy shit, Verg! You're hurt? What happened?" he cried, leaping off of his desk and approached his brother.

"Yeah, I got jumped. I pissed off some demon, and now he's after me. I keep getting attacked by his countless minions over and over again. I just need a place to lay low and regain my—"

He was interrupted when Dante grabbed the edges of the blue coat and quickly yanked it off, letting it fall to the floor. This action seemed to stun Vergil because he didn't say or do anything until he felt Dante grab at the bottom of his shirt. He reached out and grabbed Dante's hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dante shook Verg's hands off and continued to try to yank the fabric over the other's head.

"That's a lot of blood! Let me see where the wound was!" he demanded. Still, Vergil continued to struggle.

"Get the hell off me!"

"Just let me see the wound!"

"No!"

"Let me see it!"

And this sort of struggle continued for the next three minutes until Dante finally succeeded in yanking the shirt over Vergil's head. The older twin glared at his brother before taking out his sword and slicing the other's shirt into tiny pieces but not making a single cut on the skin. Dante was really glad that he left his favorite coat hanging on the bathroom door.

"Great! Now we're even!" Dante exclaimed dramatically. "Now let me just..." He reached his foot over and placed it behind Verg's before giving his brother a good shove. Vergil landed hard on his ass before he was pushed all the way down by Dante who was now sitting on him. Dante moved his hands all over Verg's upper body, trying to find where the wound was. While he was looking, he couldn't help but notice how toned Verg's body was.

"_Had Verg always been this muscular?" _he thought to himself. A deep chuckle broke his thoughts.

"You forgot, little brother, that I'm still stronger than you!" And with that, Vergil easily flipped them over so that he was the one pinning Dante to the ground. "My wound healed a while ago," he informed. "Are you happy now?" Dante just glared at his brother.

"Alright! You're uninjured! Fine! Now get off me!" He bucked his hips as an attempt to shake his brother off but failed. He then realized that his half-naked, muscular, older brother was hovering over him so close that their respectable areas were almost touching. Dante felt himself blush, so he turned his face away.

"G-Get off," he murmured, feeling more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. He looked up and was taken aback by how Vergil was looking at him. "V-Verg?"

"Ah, fuck it!" the older finally said before leaning all the way down and capturing Dante's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Annnnddddd...that's it for now! Next chapter should be up in a few days! You can probably guess what's going to happen. :)<p>

Reviews are very much appreciated here!

And seriously! If you know how to beat the vampire bitch, please tell me! She's so hard! Just leave me a comment or whatever! PLEASE HELP ME!


	2. Mine

Yes! People are actually liking my work! It's a miracle! (or the end of the world) but either way I'm really happy!

Akylepassion! Thank you! ! I BEAT THE WITCH! I was playing with my friend and we were screaming every time she got close to bite me. Your walkthrough worked perfectly! I really owe you one!

And Semjaza! THANK YOU FOR CATCHING THAT MISTAKE! I'm a complete idiot! And I did kinda make them OOC didn't I? It's hard to make a romance ff with Verg's ice-cold personality!

So, I've been playing it and am now on mission 17! Though I did spoil the ending, I'll do my best to write a good fanfic!

One more thing! I was debating whether to do the flashback chapter first or the sex scene. Well...good news! It's the sex scene! The flashback will explain a whole lot while the sex scene is...well...here to satisfy! Sorry that it's so late!

* * *

><p><strong>Mine<strong>

Vergil's lips massaged against Dante's. Instead of fighting back, the younger twin reached his arms around and grabbed Vergil's back, pulling his in closer and deepening the kiss. Vergil ran his tongue across Dante's lower lip while his free hand began to roam over his naked chest.

Dante let out a small gasp as Vergil's cold fingers brushed against his hardening nipple. Verg took this opportunity to dive his tongue into Dante's warm mouth. The twins' tongue battled each other fiercely over dominance. It was no surprise when Verg's won, so Dante let him move all over his mouth, exploring every cavern. He went back to playing with Dante's tongue, sliding against each other.

Dante nipped Verg's tongue lightly when the older twin gave his brother's nipple a light twist. He was relishing in the sounds that were coming from Dante, soft moans and gasps.

Finally the two broke apart. Even horny half-demons needed to breathe! After taking in a few gulps of air, Verg brought his head down and attacked Dante's neck. He bit and sucked on it until he found that one spot that made Dante moan even louder. He continued to suck at that one particular spot until it was red. He pulled away and started kissing his way down Dante's chest.

"V-Verg! Stop!" came Dante's voice in soft pants. Annoyed, the other picked his head up and stared straight at Dante. He swallowed before continuing. "What are you doing?" Verg rolled his eyes.

"Do you really need me to answer that question?" he asked before dipping his head and biting one of his erect nipples. Then he started to gently lick and suck it.

"Ah! I mean-Ah!-I mean why are you doing this-Ah!" Verg had moved from his nipple and began to kiss his way down to Dante's belly button which he took a second to delve his tongue in, earning him another loud moan from the other. His actions were interrupted when Dante grabbed Vergil's head with his hands and forced him to look at Dante.

"I want to," he simply answered, but Dante didn't let go.

"You left!" he yelled. Vergil avoided his twin's eyes. "You created that huge mess, then left me, and now you show up again without any explanation?" A single tear slipped out from one of Dante's eyes, and he stubbornly wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? I thought you were killed!"

Vergil sighed and laid his head down on Dante's chest.

"There was...a reason I desired power; a reason why I went to Hell. I was so driven by that reason that I lost sight of what I truly desired. While I was in Hell...let's just say my whole plan backfired. Then I met someone who showed me what I was missing this whole time; what I had lost sight of; what I desired."

He picked his head back up and this time looked directly into Dante's eyes. A rare, small smile slowly formed.

"What I truly desire is you, Dante." Dante's eyes grew wide at those words. His heart began to beat rapidly. His body was somehow able to move on its own as he grabbed the back of Vergil's head and pulled him down into another kiss. This one, however, was completely different. It almost tasted sweet, like his favorite strawberry sundae.

"Finally," he breathed as they parted. Vergil placed a small kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"Now that that's out of the way, be a good boy and stop talking." Dante couldn't help but smirk and Vergil continued where he had left off.

He placed his hands on Dante's hips just above the waistline of his pants. He slowly pulled them off as he kissed and bit the area that was slowly being revealed. Dante groaned with impatience, but Vergil continued going at the same agonizingly slow pace. Finally he pulled the pants down the rest of the way along with his boxers.

He smirked when he saw how excited Dante's cock was. It was already twitching and leaking pre-cum. Without hesitation, he licked up all of the pre-cum that was threatening to escape before taking the whole cock into his mouth.

Dante let out a silent cry as Vergil began to run his tongue across the head before sucking on it hard. While his one hand was holding Dante's hips down to prevent him from bucking into his mouth, Vergil's other hand traveled lower until it reached Dante's entrance. He traced one finger around it before pushing it all the way in.

He left Dante only a minute to adjust before he started to pump the finger in and out of Dante's hole. It wasn't long before he added a second finger and started scissoring them. He searched around for that one spot that would leave Dante writhing below him.

Vergil smirked again when Dante let out a scream, signaling him that he had found it. Sucking hard on Dante's cock and pressing that spot again was just enough to send Dante over the edge. He let out a cry as he came in Vergil's mouth.

The older twin didn't swallow all of the cum. Instead, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, not giving Dante any time to recover from his intense orgasm. He coated Dante's hole with saliva and cum before straightening up and removing his own pants. He grabbed hold of his erection and guided the tip to Dante's entrance. He paused and looked up.

"I should warn you; this may hurt a bit," he said. Without warning, Dante hooked his legs around Vergil's back and pushed him into Dante. He let out a pained cry when he was penetrated. Vergil reached down and placed small kisses on Dante's face to try and distract him from the pain. He gently pushed in an inch at a time until he was completely engulfed in Dante's warmth.

Fighting against all of his instinct, he waited for Dante to give the OK. Seconds later, Dante nodded, and Vergil began to slowly pull out and push back in. He went horribly slow, afraid that if he went any faster, he would not be able to control himself, and he might break what's most precious to him. He didn't have to wait very long, though.

"V-Verg! F-faster, damnit!" Dante cried. Vergil was happy to comply as he pounded harder and faster into his younger brother, enjoying every sound that came from Dante's mouth. Suddenly, Dante's eyes popped open and his body writhed. Verg found that spot again. He continued to hammer into that one spot, leaving Dante in an incoherent state of mind.

"I-AH!-I'm go-AHHH!-gonna—" But Verg didn't let him finish. He bent down and kissed Dante, swallowing his scream as he came all over their stomachs. A couple of thrusts later and Vergil emptied his load into Dante's hole, overflowing it with his juices.

The twin brothers collapsed next to each other on the floor. They just lay there, staring at each other as they struggled to catch their breath. Dante was absentmindedly toying with the ends of Vergil's spikes. He let out a sleepy yawn.

"_That yawn just made him look absolutely adorable!" _Vergil thought. _"Wait...'adorable?' That's not in my vocabulary. Aw, hell, he still looks it!" _

"I'm tired," Dante groaned. He got up, wincing a little at the new pain in his ass, and put on his pants. Vergil did the same.

"No shower?" he asked.

"Too tired," Dante yawned before throwing himself onto his couch. He looked up and saw Vergil walk towards the door. He suddenly began to panic. "Wait! Where are you going?" he cried. Vergil turned back to face him and gave out a quiet chuckle.

"I'm just locking up," he answered, gesturing towards the door with his thumb. "I don't think you'll want to fight any demons tonight, right?"

Dante felt his face grow red at his outburst and quickly lay back on the couch, turning his back towards Vergil.

"You're not gonna leave, right?" Dante mumbled sleepily, but it was loud enough for Vergil to hear.

"Of course not," he answered. He finished locking up and went to where Dante was only to find the half-demon already asleep. "Why would I leave?" he whispered to no one. He bent down and placed a light kiss on Dante's cheek. "I won't leave you again. You're finally mine."

* * *

><p>Excuse me while I go and stick my head in the freezer because my face is very red now. I can never keep a straight face when I'm writing smut! It's impossible!<p>

Well, anyway, next chapter is going to be a flashback that will explain a whole lot! And also further develop the story! Hooray!

Let us now all join hands and pray that I can get that chapter up within a week. CURSE YOU ADD!

Reviews much appreciated! More reviews = faster work!


	3. Who Do You Desire?

Here we are! Chapter 3! Sorry it took me so long! As I have mentioned before, this is a Flashback chapter that explains how Vergil escaped hell and how he realized that he loves Dante! Awww! There are a couple of OC's that I put in. One in this chapter and another later on. And believe me, you'll love the second guy!

I am aware that this is NOT how DMC3 ended. Something about Mundus turning Vergil into a new demon? Didn't really see that part, but I read it somewhere. But hell, it's fanfiction!

I was thinking of how OOC Vergil is. Then I thought: "Hey! At least I didn't put him in a sexy bunny suit." And now I have yet to get that image out of my mind. And yes, it is now in yours. Enjoy!

Now, let's get this show on the road! WOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Who Do You Desire?<strong>

Vergil always wondered what death felt like. He had slain so many others—both human and demon—but he had never experienced the cold grip of death himself.

His mind began wandering. Was he really dead? What was the last thing he did? He remembered landing in Hell and the portal to the human world closing. He remembered that he was injured from his previous fight, but he still foolishly sought his revenge against that certain demon who tore his family apart.

"_If father defeated him, then I can too," _he thought at the time, but not long into the fight did it become apparent on who the victor would be. Vergil was weak; Mundus was strong. Vergil was injured; Mundus was unharmed. Vergil was young and inexperienced; Mundus was old and wise. It was clear who would triumph. Mundus had quickly overpowered him.

The last thing Vergil recalled before blacking out was a strange feeling of regret. Something he hadn't felt in years. But what could've brought about this feeling?

Did he not want to die? No, that's not it; he didn't care if he lived or died.

Is it because he was too weak to defeat the one who took his mother away from him? Close, but that still wasn't it.

Why? He has never felt like this before, so why now? Why?

Was it...because of _him_?

OoOoOoO

The first thing Vergil noticed without opening his eyes was that most of his clothing was gone. The next thing was that his wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Another thing? He was lying on a soft, warm bed. He could hear the cackling of a fire and the steady creak of a rocking chair.

Vergil finally opened his eyes and was greeted by warm light. He looked around the small, almost bare room. On one side was a door that he assumed led into the washroom. On the other side were some windows that revealed nothing but darkness. He couldn't tell where he was.

"Ah, so you've finally awoken," came a soft, quiet, voice. Vergil quickly looked behind him and saw the fireplace holding a blazing fire with a pot set over it. There, sitting in the rocking chair a few feet away from the fire and from him, sat a woman. She was wearing a cloak that covered her entire body and half of her face.

"Where am I?" Vergil asked as he sat up. His wounds were already healed, so he began to remove the bandaging. His eyes never left the mysterious woman.

"The human world," she answered. He immediately stood up.

"How can that be? I was in Hell! How did I get here? Who are you?" He reached for his sword only to realize that it wasn't anywhere near him.

"Are you looking for this?" she asked calmly, reaching behind her and pulling out his sword. With two hands, she held it out for him, waiting for him to take it.

He walked over and did just that. He unsheathed it just a little to examine it before putting it back. He couldn't sense any hostility from this woman.

"You must forgive me," she said with a chuckle. "I could not resist holding it. I have not seen that sword in so long. It brought back many memories."

"Where have you seen this sword? It belonged—"

"To you father," she interrupted. Vergil looked down at her. The woman's eyes glistened with excitement. "Pick a question, child, and I will answer it. But please, sit down first. Have yourself a cup of tea." She gestured towards a tray of tea cups that was sitting on a table next to her.

Though not really wanting to drink anything, Vergil still grabbed a cup and sat on the chair next to her. He placed his sword on the side, close to him just in case.

"Your first question?"

"How did I get to the human world?" Vergil didn't like playing games, but he figured the only way to get some answers was by playing along.

"It seems, while you were in Hell, you stumbled upon the many portals to the human world. However, when I found you, you were passed out and heavily injured. I suppose it was sheer luck that brought you here."

She took a sip of her tea, and Vergil took this moment to notice how bony and frail her fingers looked. So that meant she was very old.

"How long?" He fingered the edge of his sword's handle.

"Oh, I would say about seven, maybe eight months. But I believe that the time in Hell travels slower than the time in the human world."

"Why did you take me in? Didn't you know I am a demon? I could kill you any second now."

She let out a faint giggle. "I know you can, but you will not. I can see it in your eyes. You are confused. Lost. You want the answers that I hold. Even to the questions you do not know how to ask." She took another sip of her tea. "I brought you in because I recognized you. Of course, you were so little back then, I doubt you remember me. They say you look exactly like your father, but I can see much of your mother in you."

It was then that Vergil had enough of playing this game. He grabbed his sword and pointed it straight at the woman's throat, only inches away. However, she appeared to be unphased.

"Enough! I want answers! Who are you? How do you know my mother and father? Answer me!" he growled. She shook her head with a sigh.

"My, how much you have changed. When did you become so violent? You were such a sweet child, always helping you mother. Of course, there was the occasional fight with your brother. I wonder how he is doing. Do you miss him?"

The question almost made Vergil drop his sword. Miss _him_? Miss Dante? Why would he? The woman chuckled at Vergil's perplexed expression. She reached over and tugged the cloak off of her head revealing an aged woman, probably in her mid-fifties with pale yellow hair.

"My name is Evangeline, and I was a very close friend to your mother." Vergil looked down at the old woman in shock. This caused her to laugh even more.

"My...mother?" was all he could manage to say.

"Yes. I know your mother very well. I also knew your dad which is how I was able to recognize Yamato." Evangeline stood up slowly, and Vergil took a few steps back, sheathing his sword in the process. "However, that is a story for another time." She reached out and her fingers brushed Vergil's cheek, though he did not back away this time. Her movements were gentle, comforting, something he hadn't felt in years.

"I remember when you were still very young. Such a sweet child. I heard about the incident and my heart just broke. I wanted to take care of both of you, but I was too late; you and Dante were already gone." The sound of Dante's name snapped Vergil out of his daze.

"What did you mean earlier? That I would...miss him? He was the only thing standing in my way to reach my goal of obtaining true power! Why would I miss him?"

"Do you hate him?" Evangeline asked after a slight pause.

"What?" Vergil gasped, taken aback by the sudden question.

"Do you hate him?" she repeated.

"Well...I...Yes, I do!" He looked away.

"You are lying. I can see it in your eyes. You feel regret. What do you regret? What is the last thing you remember before falling into Hell?"

Vergil thought back on the events that happened. He and Dante had defeated Arkham. Then they fought over their father's sword. Dante was so determined to stop him. And he did. Vergil was defeated in his final battle against Dante. Unable to face that kind of humiliation, Vergil decided to fall into Hell to complete his goal, even without the power of Sparda.

But...why? Why did Dante try to stop him from falling? He had reached his hand out, but Vergil slashed it, refusing his help. The last thing he saw was the look on Dante's face. Why did he look so sad? That face was burned into Vergil's mind. Is that why he felt so regretful? Why?

"You regret hurting Dante," Evangeline answered, as though she was just reading his mind. "What do you feel for Dante? It is not hatred. I can tell by just seeing it in your eyes."

"If not hatred, then what? I...I don't know! I feel so confused! My heart feels heavy whenever I think about it. What is this feeling?" The elder woman smiled gently.

"This 'feeling' is called love, Vergil."

"Love? I do not love! I am a demon!"

"_Half-_demon," she corrected. "If I remember correctly, your father, the great demon Sparda, fell in love with a beautiful human. Nothing stopped him from loving her."

"I don't understand! Why do I feel love?"

"Only you can answer that. Who is it that you love? Who do you desire?" The question weighted on Vergil's heart.

"Who do I desire?" As soon as he spoke the question, the image of Dante's hurt expression flashed in front of his eyes. The answer was so clear, but Vergil still had his doubts. "It is... forbidden," he sighed, defeated—something he would never be able to admit, but somehow this woman, Evangeline, was able to shake him to his very core.

"Love is never truly forbidden. Nothing is allowed to stop two creatures from loving each other, but is demon blood, human blood, or both." Vergil was suddenly overcome with the great urge to see Dante.

"I need to see him! I want to see him now!" Evangeline nodded understandingly. She gestured towards the door that led to the outside."

"Then go! Find him! Make amends! Confess your love!"

"Where is he? Where can I find him?"

"I know that he owns a shop called Devil May Cry. Your shirt and coat are handing by the bed. I took the liberty to mend all of the holes and cuts for you."

Without another word, Vergil grabbed his clothes and sword and made his way out the door into the night. Before disappearing, he paused in mid-step and whispered a barely audible "thank you." All Evangeline could do was smile and pray that the two would find each other.

Vergil traveled long and hard to find the owner of Devil May Cry. After three months, he finally found the town where it was located. Throughout his travels, he was confronted by numerous demons who all were under the command of Mundus. It seemed that the powerful demon was determined to kill Vergil. He sent horde after horde of demons, but Vergil was always able to overpower them easily.

He made his way towards Devil May Cry when he was attacked by yet another band of demons. One demon was able to slash him pretty good before Vergil was able to ram his sword right through it. Though the wound wasn't deep, he still lost some blood. All he could do was just hope that Dante wouldn't overreact too much when he saw it.

* * *

><p>SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! Due to some certain circumstances, I had to have my computer forcefully removed. I just got it back, but I've been without yaoi for so long! IT WAS HORRIBLE!<p>

OKAY! Next chapter will be quick and short and then the next will have a fun scene for all you people who love chains and whips. It won't be too S&M but...HELL I LOVE BONDAGE!

I promise that there will be more fun scenes in the future! Next chapter soon! I promise!


	4. Gone

SEE? Didn't I say that I would get this up sooner than the last? Aren't you all proud of me? I can't believe this took me a day! Awesome! I hope all the other chapters take me this long!

Darkened Dawn of Silence! I will definitely be looking forward to every single one of your comments! They all motivate me! I wish there were more people like you! Ivory Tears and akylepassion! Keep up the good work!

Sorry! This chapter doesn't involve the bondage...yet! Next chapter! PROMISE!

Alright! We're back to the present! And here we go!

**Gone**

"Dante! Get up already!" Vergil called to his sleeping twin who was laying very snuggly on his bed, a blanket twisted around his half naked body.

"Too early," Dante mumbled into his pillow, turning his back to Vergil.

"It's past noon! Get up!" When he received no answer, Vergil let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Honestly, he was in love with this lazy ass?

Remembering an old trick he used to do when they were younger, Vergil smirked and walked over to the edge of the bed. He then grabbed the edge of the covers and, with all his might, he yanked them right out from under Dante.

The younger twin let out an uncharacteristic yelp as he fell off the bed unto his (still sore) ass. He glared up at the spiky haired twin.

"Damnit! Why'd you do that?" he yelled, rubbing his bottom.

"I swear, it's the only way to get your ass out of bed," Vergil proclaimed. He smirked and reached his hand out to help Dante up.

"You didn't have to do it so hard! My ass still hurts from last night." He took his brothers hand, and Vergil pulled him up off the floor and into his arms. He then gave his twin a quite passionate kiss which Dante eagerly returned.

It had been a week since Vergil showed up at Dante's front door. A whole week of delicious kissing, sensual groping, and hot, hot sex! Of course, Dante did get a job every now and then, but he was able to complete it twice as quickly since Vergil always accompanied him. Turns out that the duo makes one hell of a team.

As for Vergil, he still hasn't told Dante about how Mundus is currently hunting him down, but the reason is because he hasn't seen any of the demon's lackeys around lately. Maybe he gave up? Vergil knew for a fact that that wasn't it. Still, it felt nice not to be attacked every second.

Chasing away all those thoughts, the two continued their make-out session. Vergil pulled Dante closer to him and then pushed him down on the bed.

"Again?" Dante moaned as Vergil sucked on that one spot on his neck. "But I'm hungry! Let's get some pizza." Vergil reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Later," he whispered. Vergil had this feeling deep in his heart; like Dante was going to disappear any second, and no matter how hard Vergil clanged to him, he couldn't stop him from leaving. Every time he thought of it, he became more and more uneasy. He never wanted to let Dante go. Never!

Their actions were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing very loudly.

"Daaanteeeeee!" someone called from downstairs. It sounded like an eight-year-old girl. Vergil looked down at Dante who in turn grimaced at the call of his name.

"Oh no," he groaned while placing a hand over his forehead.

"I bet he's still asleep, lazy bastard," another female voice called. That one sounded familiar to Vergil. Where had he heard it before?

Dante quickly pushed Vergil off from on top of him and opened the door of his room.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he called down to the two visitors. He made his way downstairs, and Vergil followed slowly behind, not quite ready to make his appearance just yet. They arrived on the main floor of the shop, and Vergil stuck to the shadows.

There was a young, blonde-haired girl sitting leisurely on Dante's chair, picking up and putting down random objects on his desk.

The other woman, the one with the short brown hair with two different colored eyes: one red and the other green. {A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong! I don't really remember!} He immediately recognized her as that bastard, Arkham's, daughter. What was her name again? Miss...? Girl...?

"What are you doing here, Lady?" Ah! That was it! Lady turned her attention to Dante.

"I came to drop off Patty. She and I had a wonderful time at the spa! The bill will be arriving in the mail in a few days," she said with a smirk.

"What! I never agreed to pay for anything!" Dante cried out.

"Don't worry; it only costs a few hundred dollars."

"'A few hundred?' I don't have that kind of money! Why the hell should I pay for your stupid spa trip? I don't even understand why girls go to those things! They're a waste of money!" he ranted.

"Just consider it a part of your debt." Dante placed both hands on his head.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"I can't believe you still haven't paid off your debt, Dante!" Patty giggled. Vergil couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the distraught Dante. Unfortunately, the little girl heard him. She turned in his direction and gasped. She sprang up from the chair.

"Dante! There's someone who looks like you standing over there!" she cried, pointing in Vergil's direction. He had to give her credit in being able to spot him so quickly. Lady looked in his direction as Patty ran over to the both of them.

"Someone who looks like Dante?" she asked, and then realization hit her. "Oh don't tell me..." She pulled out her gun and pointed it towards Vergil who then stepped out of the shadows.

"Nice to see you're still alive," he said bitterly. She pointed the gun straight at his head.

"Vergil," she hissed. Dante quickly grabbed Lady's arm and pulled it down.

"Relax. He's not here to fight. In fact, he's been here for a week, and look! I'm still alive!"

"What? Are you saying that he's turned over a new leaf?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Vergil.

"Well...not exactly. He's just not killing anyone. That should count for something." Dante turned his head towards his brother. "Right?" Vergil sighed and crossed his arms.

"Right. I'm not going to kill you or Dante."

"Then how did you get here? I thought you fell into Hell!"

"Long story. I don't want to bore you," he answered flatly. Lady still eyed him suspiciously. "Let's just say that something happened while I was in Hell. Someone helped me realize my mistake, so I'm here to make amends. I've already claimed what's mine," he added, his eyes flickering to Dante for a split second before returning to Lady, a smirk clear on his face.

Lady took a good look at him before sighing and putting her gun away. She turned towards Dante, glaring at him. She poked his chest.

"I don't know what he means by claiming what's his, but you better be right or so help me I'll hunt down your ass to the ends of the Earth." And with that, she left the shop, slamming the door behind her.

Vergil looked down and noticed that Patty was staring at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I was just thinking...you really do look like Dante."

"That's because we're twins," he answered. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Then how come you sound different?"

"Because I inhaled a lot of helium when I was little." {A/N: hahahaha! Kidding! Just Kidding!} "Twins don't have to sound alike. They don't even have to look alike. Sometimes they are complete opposites."

"Oh! So that must mean that you're the responsible, smart one since Dante's always in debt and stuck in a lot of situation!" Vergil smirked. He was starting to like this girl. "Are you good at gambling? Dante's completely hopeless at it! I've beaten him so many times at cards that he owes me over ten ice creams!" Vergil bit back the laugh that was threatening to escape.

"Who is this girl?" he asked Dante who took his seat at his desk and was leaning back on it with his feet up.

"Huh? Oh, that's Patty. Just ignore her; I always do." The yellow-haired girl puffed out her cheeks.

"You are such a meanie!" she exclaimed and stamped her foot on the ground.

"Though sometimes it's very hard. I once had a mission to protect her from demons since she was some kind of heiress to a huge fortune. Unfortunately, she was the wrong girl. Now she comes here every day and interrupts my peaceful naps." Vergil chuckled and patted the girl on the head.

"Good job," he commented. _"I think this is the first time I've ever laughed so much, let alone compliment someone," _he thought to himself. His meeting with Evangeline sure did change him.

The front door opened again revealing an aged man with a thick mustache and wearing a hat to hide half of his face.

"Hello Dante," he greeted. Then his eyes landed on Vergil. He removed his hat and wiped both his eyes with one hand. "I think I'm seeing double or something. Are there two of you?"

"Maybe you're getting too old, Morrison?" Dante joked. "Nah, this is my brother, Vergil."

"The sadistic killing machine who tried to open the portal to Hell?" He eyed the spiky haired half-demon warily. Dante waved his hand.

"He's different now. Turned over a new leaf and all that shit." He turned his attention to his twin. "This is Morrison. He comes here and brings me new jobs, but they always involve me almost getting killed and walking away empty-handed." Morrison just nodded and walked over to Vergil. He reached his hand out, expecting to shake hands with him.

"Nice to meet you." Vergil looked at the hand, contemplating whether to take it or not. After about a minute, the awkwardness settled in.

"Just take the damn hand, Verg!" Dante remarked. He finally reached his hand out and shook it in a stiff and awkward handshake. Morrison swallowed the awkwardness and turned towards the other twin.

"Got a new job for you. The client is a young man who's spotted some demons frequently gathering in an alley near his store. He needs someone to check it out." Dante got up off his chair.

"Hey Patty! Make yourself useful and get me my shirt and jacket," he commanded the little girl who was entertaining herself by playing pool. She turned around and pouted.

"What am I? Your dog?" she complained. Dante gave her a pointed look. She huffed and stomped her way upstairs. A few seconds later, she returned, dragging the articles of clothing behind her. Dante grimaced at the way his favorite coat was snagging on all of the nails sticking out of the wooden boards. She handed him his clothes but was still glaring at him. He sighed.

"I'll get you a strawberry sundae on my way back! Alright?" Her face instantly brightened at the mention of the tasty dessert.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down while clapping her hands. She stopped abruptly and glared at him. "You better not eat it on the way home like last time. And you better not use that excuse that it 'melted,' too. I know you ate it!" Vergil couldn't help but let out another chuckle. God, he was laughing so much that it was a little creepy.

"You _still_ like strawberry sundaes?" he asked Dante who crossed his arms over his chest.

"So?" he pouted. Vergil used every ounce of willpower in him not to tackle Dante and kiss those warm, pouty lips into oblivion. Instead, he gave Dante an amused look.

"Isn't that a bit childish?" he inquired. The younger's pout grew.

"So what? It has nothing to do with age. They're still good!" he countered. {A/N: They are! I want one~!}

"Fine. Let's just get this job done," Vergil said, heading towards the door. He was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Vergil, but this has to be a solo mission." The half-demon shrugged Morrison's hand off his shoulder and gave him an icy look that was so deadly, any man who didn't have an ounce of Morrison's courage would have been stabbed to death by those eyes. However, Morrison wasn't some guy who could be spooked by such looks. His wife's were ten times more deadly. {A/N: I don't know if he has a wife. I just wanted to say that!}

"What do you mean?" he growled. Ever since Vergil felt that feeling deep in his heart—the one that feels like Dante is going to disappear—he definitely doesn't want to leave his brother alone for even a second.

"The client specifically requested that only Dante should help. He said, and I quote, 'If, apparently, there are no demons and I'm actually losing my mind, I do not want anyone else to know.' It's stupid, I know, but if we don't follow that one guideline, then he'll refuse to give us any information," he explained.

"That's preposterous!" Vergil proclaimed stubbornly. "I won't allow it!" He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and turned to face his twin.

"What's the matter? It's not like this is my first solo mission? I've had plenty of them before you arrived. What are you so worried about?" Vergil looked straight into Dante's eyes.

"I don't want you to go. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that you're going to disappear." Dante smiled and let out a soft laugh. He pulled his brother into a tight hug.

"Don't worry!" he assured. "I'm not going anywhere other than the mission! I'll be back. I promise." After a few more seconds, Vergil reluctantly pulled away. Dante gave him one more reassuring smile before following Morrison out the door and to his car.

"You better be back here soon!" he called. Dante gave a back hand wave and got into the car. Vergil watched as it pulled out onto the street and sped away. He kept staring even as the car vanished from sight.

"Um, Dante?" Morrison called, snapping the white-haired demon hunter from his daydream. He turned his attention towards the elder man, resting his elbow on the car near the window and supporting his head on the heel of his hand.

"What?" he asked.

"You and Vergil...are you guys..." He didn't have to finish his sentence since Dante already knew what he was going to ask.

"Let's just say that we share a strong, brotherly love," he replied with a sly smile. He turned his head back towards the window, staring off into the passing scenery. He couldn't wait until he could finish this mission, get back home, and just fall into Vergil's warm arms.

However, night fell; morning came. Dante never returned home.

OOOHHHH! A cliffhanger! Don't worry! I won't keep all of you hanging for long! I just discovered that more comments make me write faster! Keep that in mind!

One question for all of you who have watched the anime! Does Patty live with Dante? I never really figured that out. Does she still live in that mansion and just travel to Dante's every day? Well, if she does...I'm making sure she doesn't in this fanfic because Dante and Vergil need their privacy! I really like her! I find it so funny and random that this little girl hangs out with Dante all the time!

OKAY! Next chapter is bondage fun! And a new character! This guy will definitely not be like Evangeline, that's for sure. Oh, and sorry for all the A/N! I was really chatty while writing this!

Everyone who comments gets a picture of Dante pouting with his cute pouty lips!


End file.
